


Spécial Fête des Mères 2014 - Sur Asgard

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Spécial Fête des Mères 2014 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Mother's Day, One Shot, kid!Thor, kid!loki
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor et Loki, encore enfants, préparent une surprise pour Frigga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spécial Fête des Mères 2014 - Sur Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient ;)

Ce matin-là, les petits Thor et Loki s'étaient levés presque en même temps, et s'étaient croisés dans le couloir de leurs chambres, chacun voulant aller réveiller l'autre.

Ils retournèrent à leur point de départ afin de se laver et de s'habiller, puis descendirent tous les deux dans le jardin du palais, en faisant bien attention à ne pas être vus par Frigga.

Là, ils préparèrent chacun un bouquet de fleurs pour leur mère, dont c'était la fête aujourd'hui. Il va sans dire que le plus joli était celui de Loki, car il n'avait pas laissé les racines des fleurs pendre, contrairement à Thor. Mais dans le cas du blond, c'était surtout l'élan du cœur qui comptait.

Puis ils remontèrent jusqu'à l'appartement royal. Loki fut désigné par Thor pour être l'éclaireur, car « _c'est toi le plus discret de nous deux_ ». Le brun passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon, et put constater que Frigga était assise sur le canapé, occupée à lire.

Loki fit signe à Thor qu'ils pouvaient y aller, et les deux frères ouvrirent plus grand la porte, avant de rentrer dans la pièce, cachant leurs bouquets respectifs derrière le dos. Thor ne semblait déjà plus tenir en place.

\- Bonjour jeunes hommes, lança Frigga en levant les yeux de son livre. Vous êtes bien matinaux.

Thor, grand impatient qu'il était, ne put pas se retenir plus, et présenta son bouquet à la reine en s'exclamant :

\- Bonne fête !

Alors Loki suivit le mouvement.

\- Bonne fête à vous, mère, fit-il, plus calmement en lui montrant à son tour le bouquet qu'il tenait.

Frigga sourit tendrement à ses deux fils, tout en prenant leurs cadeaux dans chaque main.

\- Je vous remercie beaucoup, tout cela me touche beaucoup.

Elle huma les fleurs, puis les posa délicatement sur la table à côté d'elle. Ensuite, elle attrapa ses fils entre ses bras pour une douce étreinte.


End file.
